In An Instant
by musicalmidget
Summary: Everything you have can change in an instant. Your life as you once knew it could be over. What happens when Callie's past comes back to face her. Caution: thi fic contains abuse and sexual content. Also rape. Please be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever gotten the feeling that today something was going to happen? Something so big that someone's life would be changed forever?

Callie walked the small corridor of her apartment building, her oversized bag hanging lazily over her shoulder as she struggled to pull her pocket-sized umbrella from the bag. As she finally pulled it free, her toe caught the edge of the rug, causing her to fly forward and hit the ground, face first, her bag spilling. She groaned in frustration as she pulled herself to her knees and began to pile everything back into her purse. She looked up to stand and was face to face with her blue-eyed girlfriend, who stood there amused.

"Please tell me you didn't see that?" she asked, running a hand through her thick ebony hair. Arizona held out her hand and helped Callie to her feet.

"I did actually. I was worried at first but when you got right up, I found it very funny." she said and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad I can amuse you then." Callie responded dryly.

"Hey, I'm only kidding. I can kiss your boo boo's if you want."

"Very funny, Ari."

"I thought so. But seriously, are you okay?"

"If you count a severely bruised ego as a boo boo, then I'm fine." she said and brushed the dust from the floor off her jeans. She slung her bag higher onto her shoulder and walked toward the elevator she went to press the button but stopped and turned around to Arizona's retreating form.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to even make coffee, so I didn't know we were out. I got paged. Car accident on the freeway. Lots and lots of broken bones, I hope."

"Hey! Where were you anyway? I got up this morning and you were gone. I thought you had gotten paged or something." she asked, walking back down the hall to catch her. Arizona stopped and turned around to meet her.

"I wasn't. I went to get bagels and coffee." she responded and held up her bag of bagels and cup.

"We have coffee in the apartment." Callie said, snatching away the cup and taking a drink of it.

"Nope, you're out. I see now I should have gotten you one."

Sorry, I didn't have time to make coffee so I didn't know I was out. I was paged in for a car accident on the freeway. lots and lots of broken bones, I hope."

"Calliope! Are you actually hoping that someone is injured?"

"Yes, I like to cut, sorry baby." she said, shrugging her shoulders. Arizona giggled and kissed her softly.

"Go, be awesome and I'll see you later. I don't have to be in until noon. Unless paged."

"And you're out of bed why?"

"I don't sleep past 9, never have." she said and turned on her heel. Callie shook her head and watched her walk to her apartment before going back to the elevator.

_Beep, beep. _

Callie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and saw the calendar icon flashing at her. She selected it and the date stared back at her. She sighed and stuffed the phone back into her pocket, trying not to remember the day at all.

_Beep, beep._

She sighed, but reached for her vibrating pager and looked at the small screen, 911 to the pit. She straightened her back and walked to the nearest elevator and got on. AS she reached the ER, there were police officers in one trauma room. This couldn't be good. She saw Arizona standing in the other trauma room. Arizona looked up and waved Callie to her. Callie walked over and gloved up.

"What do we have?" she asked.

"Aaron Manchester, 10 year old boy, he was attacked by his father. I think he may have few broken ribs and possibly a fractured patella." Arizona spouted off and worked over the small fragile body. He was very small, too small in fact. Callie felt like she had gotten kicked in the guy. How could a parent do this? She pressed her fingers gently into the little boy's knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry Aaron. Push 1 of morphine and get me a portable chest." She ordered and moved to his chest. She lifted his shirt and gasped at the site. The imprint of his father's boot was bruised into his skin.

"Dear god!" she whispered. She shook off the shock and focused on trying to get him treated. She moved over the wounds, checking the numerous fractures that lied beneath the bruised skin. Aaron squirmed under her touch.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I'm so sorry." She said and looked up. "Where'd the damn morphine!" she yelled. He was in pain and he didn't have to be. When nobody moved to get it she yelled.

"If you're not going to do your damn job, I suggest you get out. Now!" she yelled and pointed to the door. "Go!" The interns quickly rushed out of the room and she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of morphine. She filled a needle and went back to the bed. At least the incompetent interns had managed to administer an IV. She pushed it through the port and then flushed it with some saline to ease the burning.

"There we go. You should feel better soon." She said, and smoothed her hand over his hair. She wiped away his tears and leaned down to talk to him.

"We're going to make it all better, Aaron." She said and smiled slightly. She couldn't believe a parent had done this.

"Nobody wants me." Aaron whispered, turning his head away from her. Callie turned around and tilted her head to one side.

"Of course somebody wants you. Your mom does."

"But my real mom didn't and now my dad doesn't" he said and rolled his head over to look at her.

"You're adopted?" she asked.

"Yeah, my real mom gave me away when I was born. She didn't want me."

"Can you tell me what happened today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's my birthday. I'm ten. We were having a party at our house. Dad was asleep. He's always asleep. Ever since he lost his job, he always sleeps. That is when he's not drinking. He got woke up by me and my friends and got mad. Mom made everyone leave and dad started yelling, blaming me for waking him up. Mom told him to stop and he hit her. She fell down and I went to check on her. He picked me up and threw me and he started to beat me up. I don't know what I did wrong. It's my birthday. It's supposed to be a happy day, but I get reminded every year that my real mom didn't want me and today was just bad." He explained and was in hysterics when he finished. Callie couldn't take what she was hearing. It was horrible and for all of this to happen on a day like today. Callie stood up and turned as she heard the door open. A woman with an obvious black eye stood in the doorway.

"Ma'am, I need you to leave. We are treating your son and we will give you an update as soon as possible." She said and went to move her out of the room. The woman just stared at her and then looked at the name on her lab coat. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my god." She said and looked from Aaron to Callie and back to Aaron.

"Mrs. Manchester? Are you okay?" Callie asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Callie's eyes as they filled with tears.

"Can I speak with you outside?" she asked. Callie looked to Arizona.

"Go, I've got this for now." She said and went back to treating Aaron. Callie opened the door and followed her out. Mrs. Manchester looked around the ER, trying to find a more private place to talk to her. She found a single bathroom in a corner and dragged her to the room. Once inside she locked the door and turned around.

"Um, excuse me, but would you mind telling me what's going on?" Callie said, irritated. Mrs. Manchester began to pace the small room and then stopped to look up at her.

"Are you Calliope Torres?"

"Yes, you know that. You saw my labcoat."

"Calliope Torres from North Florida? Attended Southern Wesleyan University?"

"Um, how do you know that? I don't know who you are."

"You do, actually. My name is Angelica Manchester. 10 years ago my husband and I adopted a little boy, your little boy." She explained and realization started to set in. Callie backed away from her, and ran into the door. She shook her head, putting her hand between them.

"No…" she said trying to form any thought at all.

"Yes. Aaron is your son."


	2. Chapter 2

Callie continued to pace and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her bottom lip. She nodded her head and swallowed as she barely heard Aaron's mother telling her yes over and over. She couldn't believe this. He was in the hospital. Ever since the day she handed him over, she never expected to see him, face to face again. When she spent those first few hours with him, staring into his big brown eyes, she memorized every detail in his tiny face, trying to burn the image into her mind. If that was her son, she'd had felt it. She would have seen something. But maybe in the wake all that was happening she didn't see it. Then she remembered something that she would never forget. She looked up at Angelica and tilted her head to the left.

"I memorized almost every part of his body, so I wouldn't forget him. Something that I will never forget is his birthmark." she said and Angelica smiled. She stopped and turned to face her.

"He has a small brown birthmark behind his left ear. It looks like a little misshapen Mickey Mouse. it was the first thing I noticed about him and something that made him special." she explained an Callie gasped.

"I also know that you named him Jamie. We used it, well sort of. His name is Aaron James." she said and smiled Callie felt her tears finally break over the dam that had been holding them back. Her shoulders shook as she cried harder. Everything came rushing back to her. The day she conceived him had been a horrible nightmare and she felt the nightmare would never end. When that test showed up positive she had thought her life was over. Her labor had been hard, the hardest thing next to giving him up. She had been in labor for 15 hours and she was alone. When they had laid her screaming son on her chest, she didn't know if she was making the right decision in giving him up. She spent hours with him before she finally handed him to the social worker. That night she had curled up in her hospital bed and cried herself to sleep. For months after she had slept with the blanket he had been wrapped in under her pillow. As she thought about looking into his sweet face realization set and she remembered that her little boy was laying in the ER broken and bruised. Callie looked up at her, anger starting to fill her features.

"How did this happen?" she managed to get out. A million thoughts were racing through her mind and that was the only question she could think of asking. "How could you let this happen to MY little boy?" she asked again. Angelica baked away from her.

Please, don't. You don't understand." Angelica pleaded. Callie walked toward her.

"I gave him to you, thinking that he would have a better life than me."

"It wasn't always like this, you have to believe me. David lost his job a little over a year ago. He feels like a complete failure and started drinking. He was a great father, Calliope. He loves Aaron."

"It's Callie. And that's not love! He's broken and thinks that nobody wants him. He thinks that I just abandoned him, and he thinks that he's not loved."

"I know, I know. I've tried to stop him, but I can't. He doesn't listen."

"Then you leave!'

"I..I can't. It will kill David."

"He could kill you or Aaron!" she exclaimed and Angelica slid down the wall. She didn't know what to do. Callie was the one to start to pace now. She began to rapidly speak Spanish, her hands waving in the air. She was angry. Callie stepped toward her then turned around quickly. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Wait! You, you could help me!" Angelica said and Callie shut the door. She looked at her and folded her arms.

"How can I?" She said, with venom in her voice. Angelica closed her eyes and flinched before opening them again.

"Take him. I want you to take him. You gave him away so he could have a better life, now he has a worse life than the one you thought you'd give him. Take him. Be the mother he deserves." She spat out through her sobs. Callie opened her mouth to speak but before she could Angelica rushed past her and out the door. Callie stood in the open doorway, her mouth agape and stunned. Callie grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it closed to think about what had just happened. She sat down on the toilet and tried to run over everything in her mind. She was confused, happy, and paranoid all at the same time. Of course she wanted him back. She always told herself that if the chance would come that she would get him back, she wouldn't hesitate in taking him.

"Arizona." She whispered and stood to her feet. How was she going to explain all of this to Arizona? Arizona understood, sure but this was huge. A secret that she had kept hidden for ten years, even from her family, was now out in the open and in the ER. She'd have to relive the nightmare of it all. She took a deep breath and decided that the truth was better than nothing at all. She grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

When opened the door she heard screams coming from Aaron's room. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest and she started to sprint to the room. When she opened the door, two police officers were trying to get him to go with them. He was putting up a fight, kicking and screaming.

"Let him go!" she yelled. The female officer looked up at her and shook her head.

"I'm afraid we can't. Dr. Robbins called and informed protective services that his mother had left the hospital. We have to take him into custody." She explained. The male officer finally picked Aaron up and carried him out of the room, still kicking. Callie ran after him and Arizona grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Calliope, you have to let them do their job. We've done all we can. We did the right thing." She said and Callie turned around, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, you don't understand! He's my son!" she blurted out. Arizona stepped back, confused.

"What?"

"He's my son, Arizona"

"You have a child, and failed to mention that little detail to me when we started dating? Really?"

"It's not like that. Nobody knows."

"I'm not a nobody, Calliope. I'm your girlfriend." She said and stepped back into the room, pulling Callie in. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. Callie just looked at her as her tears fell.

"You can explain, anytime now." Arizona said, waving her hand across the floor. Callie took a deep breath and paused for a few minutes.

"Any day now, Callie."

"Look it's not something I can just blurt out. You have to give me a minute to collect myself." She snapped and grabbed a stool. She sat down and began to fidget with her hands. Arizona could tell this was hard for her. She got down from the bed and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in her own.

"This isn't a typical 'I got pregnant and gave the baby away' story is it?" she asked, looking into Callie's chocolate eyes. Callie bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ten years ago, I was walking back to my dorm from a late study session in the library. I didn't think about it being dark, since I'd done it so many times before. I was jumped from behind and raped. I never saw his face." she said as her tears increased. She hadn't talked about this since she explained what happened to the hospital and police. She wiped them away and continued. "He had kept me face down so I couldn't see. I reported it to the police but never told anyone. My parents don't even know. I was ashamed that I had gotten pregnant that night.

"I know that I shouldn't have been but I was. I was carrying the child of the man who stole everything away from me. I was rattled for months on what to do. I couldn't abort the baby, it wasn't his fault. So I carried him and gave him up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Despite him being the result of something so horrible, I fell in love with him. I tried to detach myself from the pregnancy but I was a goner the first time I felt him move. I spent the first hours of his life trying to convince myself that I could be the mother he deserved, but I knew that I couldn't be.

I knew the names of his parents, but never met them face to face. I didn't want to. It would just make things harder. They did get to see a photo of me and my name, but they didn't know how he came to be. They didn't come to the hospital to pick him up. The case worker assigned to me took him to their house and I knew I'd never see him again." By the time she had finished her tears had stopped flowing. In the years since it happened, it was the first time she'd been able to even think about it and not be in complete hysterics. Callie looked down at her hands and waited for Arizona to run out of the room. She didn't blame her if she did. When she felt Arizona's finger left her chin to look at her, Callie breathed a small sigh of relief. Arizona leaned in and kissed away the last few tears left on Callie's cheeks.

"You…you're not angry?" she asked, her voice unstable.

"Calliope, how could I possibly be angry with you for something you had no control over. I'm hurt that you didn't think that I could handle this information, but I understand why. What happened to you, no woman should have to go through. You are a strong woman and look at what you've become despite it. You're an incredible surgeon with a great head on her shoulders." She explained.

"She left."

"Who?"

"Angelica. She left. She's not coming back. She said he deserves a mother who can protect him and not be a coward. She gave him back to me."

"And I just had him sent into protective services!" Arizona exclaimed. She stood up and pulled Callie up to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"I promise you, that with every breath in my body, we will get him back." She whispered into her shoulder. Arizona felt Callie's body shake violently with tears and hugged her tighter.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing had become a regular thing for Callie since finding out about Aaron. She had been surprised at Arizona's understanding and her willingness to help her get him back. The rumor mill had already stirred around the hospital. Gossip filled the nurses' stations about Callie's son. No one bothered to ask her about the truth except Cristina and Mark. Most just thought Callie got knocked up in college because she slept around. It couldn't be father from the truth.

She stopped and looked herself over in the mirror. She wanted to look nice today. She was going to Protective Services to see Aaron and see what had to be done to get him in her custody. She closed her eyes and the felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She smiled and hugged the body to her. She leaned her head back, resting it on top of Arizona's.

"Nervous?" she asked, softly turning Callie in her arms to look at her. Callie chuckled and pressed her forehead against her.

"Nervous, doesn't even begin to cover it." She said and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"It'll be okay, Calliope." Arizona whispered. Callie wrapped her arms tighter around her just held her. How was she going to do this? She would have to relive everything that she had tried so hard to forget. Now it will soon be staring back at her in the eyes of a little boy.

"I hope so. What if I get in there and he doesn't want anything to do with me? He is going to be so upset. He already thinks that I abandoned him and just gave him away." She said, panic filling her feature and voice. Arizona reached up and placed her hands on either side of Callie's face.

"Cal, don't think the worst. Right now you are the only person that could help him. He's going to love you. It will take some time, but I have no doubt that he will love you." She encouraged and stood on her toes to kiss her softly. Callie relaxed the moment their lips touched.

"How do you do that?" she asked as Arizona settled back on her feet. Arizona tilted hr head to the side and asked. "Do what?"

"Make me feel better with just a kiss or a touch." Arizona smiled widely and walked past her to the door.

"Because I'm awesome." She said and placed her hand on the handle. Callie smiled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Come on, your son is waiting for you." She said and lifted her hand to Callie's. Callie took a deep breath and walked to her, slipping her hand into her s and let Arizona lead her away.

"I don't want to meet them! I want my mom!" Aaron screamed as he struggled to get away from the social worker.

"Aaron, calm down please. You are just going to talk to them. We are trying to find your mom." He young woman said and tried to keep her hold on his hand. He finally got his hand free and ran toward the door of the office. He opened it at the same time someone on the other side did. His had let go of the handle like it had burned him. His eyes widened.

"Doctor Callie!" he yelled and threw his arms around her legs. Callie let her hand travel to his dark hair and looked down at him. He looked up at her with big brown tear filled eyes.

"Do you know where my mom is?" he asked with a broken voice. Callie bit her lip to control her own emotions. The social worker came up behind him and tried to pull him off her.

"I'm sorry." She said and Callie placed her hand on hers.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." She said. She didn't mind at all. She bent over and lifted Aaron into her arms. He was tall for his age. Aaron wrapped his legs around her waist and threw his arms around her neck.

"Please, take me to my mom." He said as he cried into her shoulder. Callie tightened her arms around him and hugged him. Her own tears failed her and fell down her cheeks. Aaron laid his head on her shoulder and the social worker looked at them. She tilted her head toward the back.

"Come this way, please." She said and led them into a small room in the back of the office building. Callie pulled out the chair and sat down in it, Aaron still clinging to her.

"Why don't you put him down, while we talk." The worker suggested. Callie looked to Arizona then back to the woman. She shook her head and then leaned her head against Aaron's.

"I'll hold him, if that's okay."

"Not a problem. He's not allowed any one near him since he was taken into custody." She said and turned her head to the file that lay open on her desk.

"According to your reports, his mother just left, is this correct?" she asked, looking up to meet Arizona's gaze. Arizona nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said and looked at Callie. She wasn't sure she wanted to say what she had to say next. It would make things harder for Aaron. She gave Callie a knowing look and Callie looked to the social worker.

"Miss Harper, may I take Aaron out of here and just spend some time with him to allow you and Arizona to talk?" she asked. Miss Harper nodded.

"The playroom is just down the hall. I'll come to see you when Dr. Robbins and I finish up here."

"Thank you." she whispered and stood, taking Aaron from the room. Once the door was closed Arzona looked back to Miss Harper.

"Please continue, Dr. Robbins."

"The nurse that informed me that she had left, said that his mother was hurried and told her that Aaron was safer here and that she was sorry for everything. She also gave her Aaron's social security card. I turned it into the authorities when they came for him." She explained and played with the simple ring on her finger that Callie had given her for her birthday.

"Thank you. I understand that Dr. Torres and yourself are in a relationship together?" she asked, her pen moving swiftly over a sheet of notebook paper.

"Yes, that is correct. Will that be a problem with Calliope getting her son?"

"By Washington Adoption Laws, Dr. Torres gave up all rights to her son. She will have to re-adopt him as any other person. We do look at the fact that she does have a biological bond to him, but she will have to go through everything an adoptive parent has to go through. As of her sexual orientation, Washington allows Gay and Lesbian adoption. If you, Dr. Robbins, are planning on rasing this child with her and adopting him as well, must undergo the same procedures. Have you and Dr. Torres, discussed the possibility of co-parents adoption?"

Arizona listened carefully to what Miss Harper explained. Arizona hadn't talked to Callie about adopting Aaron as her own. She just wanted to make sure that Callie got her son and she would do what she had to make that happen.

"We haven't discussed that, I'm sorry. We've been focused on getting him to her that we've not talked about that. I'm behind Calliope, 100%. If she wants me to raise him with her, I'm all for it. I'll jump through every legal hoop I have to, for her." She explained confidently.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I take it Dr. Torres has explained the reasons behind giving him up for adoption in the first place?" she asked, once again her pen moving rapidly. Arizona cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes, she did. But if you wouldn't mind, I would rather you ask her about that. It's not my story to share."

"Not a problem, that's respectful of you. Now I understand that she kept that she had a child a secret from everyone, including her parents. How do you feel when she told you she had given up a child?"

"I was shocked to say the least. I didn't understand why she would keep it from me but she explained the whole thing to me. She loved him and she did what she thought was best for her son."

Miss Harper nodded and laid her pen on the paper n front of her. She folded her hands together and looked up at Arizona.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins. I appreciate your honesty. I'm going to talk with Dr. Torres and then let you both spend some time with Aaron. I will observe your reactions and his. Thank you, again." She said and held her hand out to Arizona's Arizona took it and shook it gently before leaving the small office.

Miss Harper followed her out and walked to the playroom. Inside Callie was talking with Aaron as he explained the tower and city he'd built with the Legos. She smiled a bit then cleared her throat, making both of them look up at her.

"I'm ready for you, Dr. Torres." She said softly. Callie's heart began to race and she nodded once. She looked back to Aaron, who's smile had disappeared.

"Hey now, where that smile go? I'll be back. I'm just going to talk to Miss Harper. How about you show, Arizona how to build with the Legos, I think she'd like that." She suggested. Aaron's face lit up once more and he nodded happily, as he started pulling apart the pieces. Callie grinned and stood up. Arizona was standing next to Miss Harper, her arms folded neatly across her chest. Callie kissed her quickly and Arizona took her hand. She squeezed it gently in reassurance.

"He's a wonderful little boy, Ari. And he's so smart." She said.

"I didn't doubt that for a moment." Arizona replied and released her hand to join the small boy who was ready with about a hundred Lego pieces to start building with. Callie took one deep breath and followed Miss Harper from the room. Once inside her office she sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Miss Harper asked, in a gentler tone than her business tone she'd used with Arizona.

"Okay." Callie answered.

"Arizona informed me of how she found out about his mother leaving, but I know that you were the last person to talk to her. Will you please explain that conversation?"

"Yes. I was assigned to his case, due to his injuries he sustained from his father. His mother recognized me immediately and asked sot speak with me. She explained that she knew who I was and that Aaron was my son. She apologized several times for what happened and said that I could help her keep Aaron safe. She told me to take him and left before I could answer her." She explained, as she played with her nails. Miss Harper nodded and placed her pen back down.

"I know this is the hard part but I need you to explain to me the basis behind his adoption." She said softly. Callie sighed and took a deep breath and began to explain her story. She explained the rape and the pregnancy. She explained that she kept it all a secret from her family because she was afraid of what they would think.

"When I gave him away, I was thinking what was best for him. I knew I couldn't have been the mother he deserved. I was in college, on my way to medical school. I wasn't being selfish. I needed him to have a better life than me. I was afraid I would resent him and not love him like I should. But there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him. When I held him that first time, I almost changed my mind, but I knew I couldn't. I love him, Miss Harper. I know that she loved him, but she chose her husband over him." She explained. She had tried to hold back her tears but she lost the battle. Mss Harper laced her fingers together and looked into Callie's tear filled eyes.

"I have no doubt that she does love him. As for Mr. Manchester, he was arrested on child abuses charges. This isn't the first time Aaron has been treated for similar injuries. We haven't been able to locate Mrs. Manchester, but with the information that we have received we believe that she isn't coming back. Aaron has become a ward of the state. We would like to place him as soon as possible. We will run the evaluations on the both of you and then we will contact you. We would like for you to apply for our foster care program first." She explained and gathered the paper work that was sitting next to Aaron's folder.

"Just fill these out and have Dr. Robbins fill them out as well. That is if you are planning on adopting with her. She informed me that you hadn't discussed that with her yet. Is that something you would like to happen or are you planning on trying to adopt him yourself?" she asked. Callie thought for a moment, taking the stack of papers from her.

"Arizona is as much a part of this as I am. She will be included in everything." She said curtly. Miss Harper smiled and stood. "I would like you both to spend a little more time with Aaron, together. I will be observing the three of you for our evaluations." She said and led Callie out of the room. Once in the playroom Aaron, she sat down with Arizona and Aaron and Aaron began to tell her what he did with Arizona. Callie grinned and ran her hand through his dark locks. It reminded her of her own when she was younger. Wild and untamable. Aaron looked up at her from his gaze on the fort he was building and smiled. In the background, Miss Harper watch, happily as the three interacted. Aaron was comfortable with them and the women were a joy to watch. Their faces lit up with each little thing he showed them. She watched how Callie adjusted to every move he made, to be closer to him. After a few quick notes, she stood and cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid that time is up. Aaron can you say goodbye to them please?" she asked. Aaron's bottom lip poked out and he looked up at Callie then back to Miss Harper.

"Do they have to leave? Can't they stay here?" he asked. Miss Harper pulled her clipboard to her chest and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but they can't. But they can come back tomorrow. I promise." She said with a smile. She looked up at Callie.

"Can you both be here by 9 am, with the paperwork?" she asked. Both women nodded quickly. Arizona gently took Callie's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Really?!" Aaron asked, happily. Callie released Arizona's hand and knelt to his level.

"Really. So let's be a big boy and be good for everyone here. Can you do that for me?" she asked, tapping her finger to his nose. Aaron's smiled widened and his head bounced up and down in excitement. Callie smiled and hugged him gently. Aaron then went and hugged Arizona's legs.

"You're coming too, right?"

"Of course." She said and ruffled his hair a bit. Aaron smiled and then went back to playing with the blocks on the floor. Callie looked down once more at him and smiled.

"Ladies?" Miss Harper called from the door. Callie reluctantly walked toward the door, her strength leaving her. She didn't know how to walk away from him, not again. She felt Arizona's strong, delicate hand take hers and she found her strength. With Arizona, she felt she could do anything she set her mind to. Callie sighed and walked out of the room, leaving her son behind. She hoped and prayed that it would be just one of a few that she would have to leave him. On their way out, Miss Harper handed them a card.

"Please call me, if you have any questions concerning the paperwork. I'm on your side with this. I will do everything in my power to help you." She said with a smile and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Miss Harper. It means the world to me and I know it means everything to Calliope." Arizona replied, taking the card. She stuffed it into her pocket and led Callie out of the building into the Seattle rain.

The ride home was silent. Callie stared mindlessly out the window, her hand never leaving Arizona's grasp. Callie's eyes then widened and she turned quickly to Arizona.

"I need to get a new apartment! There's no way they would let me take him to the apartment!" she squealed.

"Relax, we'll find you one or.." she started then changed her mind.

"Or what?" Callie asked.

"Nevermind, it's stupid.

"It's not stupid, what is it?"

"You can move in with me. I have a three bedroom home. Dad insisted that I get a house instead of an apartment when I moved out here. But that's stupid, so forget I said anything." She said, shaking her head. Callie was smiling brightly, beside her.

"That's not stupid! That's perfect. Arizona, we are adopting my son together. That's what I told Miss Harper. I hadn't thought about it before, I was consumed with the thought of just getting him with me. But now that I think about it, I can't imagine a better person to raise him with. I don't want anyone else, Arizona. You're it for me." She explained, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Arizona smiled and pulled into the parking lot for the complex and parked the car.

"You're serious?'

"Very. How about we go upstairs and pack my stuff? I'll let Cristina down easy. She'll understand." She said and couldn't wait to get inside. Arizona giggled.

"I think that's a perfect idea. Let's get you moved into our home." She said and kissed Callie's lips.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. Any use is purely for entertainment. No profit is made what so ever.

A/N: This chapter is a flashback to the night Callie was raped and her pregnancy/delivery. Forgive me if you don't like this, but I thought I'd give a little more insight to the story.

_The dark starry night was all she could see as she walked to her dorm room that night. The street lamps outside were out and she make a mental note to write campus maintenance about it. It was ridiculous that the lamps weren't fixed. The street was very dark and she could barely see two feet in front of her. She adjusts the headphones on her ears and shifts the bag on her shoulder. Why she had chosen a medical career, was beyond her. She had gained more muscle in carrying her textbooks than she sever could at the gym. Not to mention, late night study time in the library were a daily routine. She couldn't remember the last time she made it to be before 3 am._

_As she rounds the corner she can see her building, but only due to the lights on in a few dorm rooms. The site is comforting to her and she can't wait to get into the warmth of her room. She stopped just before reaching the sidewalk and reached into her bag, fishing for her keys. She didn't hear him nor did she even register what was happening until he began to drag her away. She tried to scream but it was no use. He has his hand clamped tightly over her mouth, making breathing difficult. She can't see anything, other than the blur her tears begin to create. Everything began to move quickly. She feels the cold ground beneath her, the grass damp from the morning dew beginning to set in. The feel of his hands touching her, makes sick to her stomach. He never removes his hand from her lips and deftly uses one hand to remove her shorts and underwear. She shakes her head, tears falling rapidly from her eyes, begging him to stop. His laughter fills her ears like nails on a chalkboard, making her cringe. He pushes her legs apart, wide enough to cradle himself between them then shoves deeply into her, making her scream. She closes her eyes, trying to take her mind somewhere other than here. She stares blankly at the stars above his hooded head, her body numb. She lies limply on the grassy floor, as his body moves above hers. She can vaguely hear him grunt as he releases into her. As he moves away from her, the moonlight catches his eyes. Two glowing orbs that she knows will haunt her forever. _

_She lies there as she hears the grass rustled beneath his shoes as he walks away from her. Slowly she sits up, the pain shooting across her body like something was being ripped apart. She knows she's bleeding. She can feel the thick substance coating her thighs as she gathers her clothes. She slips them on, trying to ignore the protests in her inner muscles. She's sobbing as she picks up her bag and destroyed walkman. She stands in the grass for a minute, trying to take in her surroundings. She finally figures out that he dragged her right next to her building. The shadows created by the brick fortress created a perfect secluded area. She is thankful for the side entrance and opens the secluded door. She finally gives in to the pain and hisses as she climbs the stairs to the second floor. The halls are abandoned and you hear nothing but the water fountain's humming motor. She unlocks her door, slipping in quietly. She discards her bag on the floor and grabs her robe and shower basket, then sits it back down on the floor. She knows she can't shower. She feels disgusting, but showering is not an option. She walks over to the other side of the room, gently shaking her roommate, Karen. She groggily rolls over and sits up when she sees Callie's tears. _

"_What's wrong?" she questions, pulling her onto the bed. Callie cries out in pain. Karen reaches over, turning on her lamp and gasp as she sees Callie in the light. Her hair is a messed, grass sticking in her curls; her shirt is ripped at the shoulder, her shorts spotted with blood. She pulls Callie into her arms, hugging her tightly. _

"_Oh my god, sweetie, what do you need me to do?" she asks, running her hand through her curls. Callie sobs, barely able to speak. She tells her that she needs to report it and go to the hospital. Karen nods in understanding and quickly dresses. The rest of the night is a blur for her. She remembers talking to the police and being examined. She remembers going home and scrubbing her body until her skin was red. _

_********_

_As the months passed she felt herself slip. Karen tells her she needs to see someone, bu Callie can't talk to anyone about this. She knows what's happening, but she doesn't want to think about it. She can't think about it. She finally allows herself to think about it when she wakes up in the middle of the night, puking until she can't puke anymore. She takes herself to the clinic, telling them she needs a confirmation of pregnancy. The nurse congratulates her on her way out of the room. Callie sits there, her mind racing with the options she has. She knows she can't abort the baby, it goes against everything she was raise on. The doctor comes in, pulling Callie from her trance. She asks Callie if she can do an exam to check on the baby. Callie agrees. Through the exam she keeps her head away from the screen, a tear falling from her eyes as the heartbeat fills the room. _

"_You have options, Miss Torres. You don't have to have this baby." The doctor quietly says. Callie looks at her, shaking her head. She does have to have it. She knows it's not the baby's fault. _

"_I can't take it's life away. But I can't be it's mother."_

_********_

_The pregnancy is uneventful for her. She lies to her parents, telling them she wants to find an apartment on campus and stay for the summer. She tells herself that she can't love her baby but the moment she feels him move, she's a goner. She loves him more than words can describe. She keeps every scan and every document of him. She decides on a family far away, so she won't ever have to run into them. It's best that way. She wants him to have a life she can't give him._

_She's studying alone in her apartment when her water breaks. She calls Karen, who drives her to the hospital. Her labor is hard. 19 hours of contractions, medications and agony. Karen holds her hand, coaching her as she pushes. She feels everything, choosing to do it naturally. She screams as he crowns and collapses as he is free. The doctor immediately places him on her chest and she is about to protest, but one look at his tiny face and she is tempted to change her mind. He's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in spite of how he was conceived. When the adoption agency comes that night she knows she has to give him up. She can't be his mother. He deserves to have a life better than her. She asks to spend the night with him before she gives him away. She stays awake cradling her son all night. When morning comes, she hands him to a short woman with black hair and glasses. It is by far the hardest thing she has ever had to do. That night she cries herself to sleep, clutching his blanket. _

********

Arizona wakes to the sound of sobbing. She scans the darkened room, finding her girlfriend perched by the window. She climbs out of the bed and quietly pads over to her. Callie jumps as Arizona's finger dance across her shoulder. She looks up and is met with her blue eyes and relaxes into her.

"Are you okay?" she whispers softly. Callie reaches up and takes Arizona's hand in hers.

" I will be." She said and stands. As she stands something falls from her lap. Arizona bends over and picks up the item. She immediately recognizes the soft material. She looks down at what she knew was a baby blanket. She hands it to Callie.

"He's coming home to us, Callie. I know it." She said and pulls her into her arms. Callie clutches the blanket in her hand and holds onto Arizona. Arizona leads her to the bed and climbs in behind her. Callie pulls her to her and finally falls asleep, her mind on the little boy downtown, waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. No profit is being made from this. It is solely for my own creativity and entertainment. **

Callie tapped her fingers against the smooth hardwood. Her nerves were on edge. Her legs shook violently beneath the table. She felt a hand on her leg and her she stopped. She looked to her left and was immediately calmed by her girlfriend.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. We've done the paperwork, so I'm hoping they will agree to the foster care. It's just; I want him to come home with us. I am worried about him. I don't know if he's being taken care of. If they are giving him meds, if they are caring for his cast." She said, starting to ramble. Arizona reached up and placed her hand over Callie's.

"Baby, you're rambling. Relax. We've done everything. You moved in with me, made it a home for him, we did the paperwork and they have talked to everyone who knows us best. It's up to them." She said, giving Callie a reassuring smile. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and hugged him tightly.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's because I'm awesome." She said and kissed Callie's cheek. A soft knock interrupted them and the door opened. Miss Harper let herself into the room, Aaron close behind her. His frown quickly changed as he saw Callie and Arizona.

"Doctor Callie!" he said happily, making Callie smile widely. Aaron ran to them and hugged her. Callie lifted him into her lap and held him close to her. Miss Harper smiled and pulled out his file and Callie and Arizona's.

"We've looked over your file very carefully, Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins." Miss Harper began and pulled out a few documents.

"If you both will sign here, I don't see any problem in you taking Aaron home with you today." She said with a reassuring smile. Callie released the breath she had been holding since she started speaking and placed her hand over Arizona's, squeezing it gently. She held back the tears that were trying to break free.

"I'm going to Doctor Callie's house?" Aaron asked confused.

"Yes, Aaron. Callie and Arizona have requested that you stay with them."

"But what about my mom?" he asked, frowning.

"Aaron, we are trying to find your mom, sweetheart. But until we find her, you need to go somewhere you will be taken care of. Callie and Arizona have offered to take care of you."

"Oh." He whispered and lowered his head.

Arizona took the opportunity to speak up.

"Hey, you're going to our house. We have a big back yard and a pool. We also have a room set up just for you. How do you like dinosaurs?" she asked, giving him one of her infectious smiles.

"I love dinosaurs!"

"That's a very good thing, because we decorated your room in dinosaurs. There are all kinds of them!"

"Wow! But how will I go swimming, I have my cast."

"We will wrap it in a plastic bag and make sure it doesn't get wet."

"Really?"

"Really." She said and gave him a wink. Callie smiled brightly at her girlfriend. Arizona had been wonderful about the whole thing, and Aaron wasn't even her child. Aaron looked up at Callie, with familiar brown eyes.

"But I get to go back to my mom when she comes back, right?" he asked. Callie bit her bottom lip and looked to Arizona and back to Miss Harper.

"Aaron, remember what we talked about?" Miss Harper said. Aaron slowly nodded and spoke.

"That if she doesn't come back, I have to go live with someone else. But I don't want to live with someone else. I want my mom. Dad doesn't mean it. He's just mad at everything. It don't hurt much. Please, I just want my mom. I like you Doctor Callie, but you're not my momma. My real mom didn't want me and my momma loves me. She wants me." He said and Callie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Callie lifted Aaron from her lap and placed him on the floor and ran out the door. Miss Harper understood why she had to leave and just continued to talk to Arizona. She wanted this to work out for them. She had a feeling that Aaron's mother would not be coming back to claim her son.

"Just sign this, please. Is she going to be okay?" Miss Harper asked, sliding the papers toward her. Arizona signed the papers.

"How would you feel?" she asked, nonchalantly. Miss Harper nodded her head.

"I understand. Just take care of hm. He's free to go. Let us know if you have any questions or concerns just let us know." She sad and shook Arizona's hand. Aaron was confused about everything. He didn't understand why his mom had left and why Callie was upset. Arizona stood from her chair and held her hand out to Aaron.

"You ready to go?"she asked. Aaron took her hand. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay with those people anymore. There were too many people. He had spent the last two weeks playing by himself. He didn't want to get to know those kids. The woman had tried to be nice to him, but Aaron just wanted to go home. He watched the floor as Arizona led him out of the building. As the warm sun hit his face he grinned a bit. Callie was leaning against the car, her arms folded across her stomach. Her face was tear stained and Aaron felt bad. He didn't know why, but seeing her cry made him feel bad. He let go of Arizona's hand and took off running.

"Aaron, no!" Arizona called, but saw him stop at Callie. Her pulse had calmed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Doctor Callie. I won't do it again. I'll be good." He said softly. Callie looked down at him, running her hand down the back of his head.

"Sweetie, you are always good. Don't ever think you aren't. I just, I just needed to have a little cry. It's not your fault." She whispered and lifted the small boy into her arms. "How about we stop and get some ice cream and forget all about my crying. Today is all about you." She said. Aaron smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"I'd love that!" he said and squirmed to get down. Callie set him back on the ground and opened the backseat of the car. Aaron frowned at the booster seat in the back of the car.

"Why do I have to sit in that? I'm a big kid!" he said, folding his arms in front of him. Arizona stepped in and knelt in front of him.

Aaron, you have to ride in it because you are too little to sit in the seat. It's to keep you safe. Don't you want to be safe?" she said pulling his arms from his chest.

"Fine. But my mommy didn't make me." He grumbled and climbed into the backseat of the car and into the seat. Arizona helped strap him into the seat as Callie climbed into the passenger seat of the car. She reached into the glove department and pulled out two cards. Aaron's name was printed neatly in Callie's handwriting on both of them. Arizona climbed nto the driver seat and looked at the cards.

"What are those?" she asked, placing her hand on Callie's leg.

"Birthday cards I bought for him. One is just a general card wishing him a happy birthday and five bucks. The other explains everything. I don't know which to give him. I know it's my decision to tell him, but I don't want to hurt him anymore." She explained in a soft voice. She looked up in the rear view and saw Aaron staring out the window, oblivious to their conversation. Arizona placed her hand on her cheek and turned her to face her.

"Whatever you decide I will stand by you. I will be there if he gets upset or if he jumps for joy. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you." She said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Callie smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. You're my family. I protect my family." She whispered and kissed her softly.

"What about ice cream?" Aaron chimed in. Callie and Arizona pulled apart, giggling.

"Okay buddy!" Arizona responded to him and started the car. Callie took Arizona's hand as they drove the small distance to the ice cream shop. She glanced back to look at Aaron and he gave her a wide smile. It melted her heart. Looking into his eyes was like looking into her father's eyes. She felt Arizona gently squeeze her hand and she felt on top of the world, that she could do anything. She could do this, she could be his mother now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy!"

Callie and Arizona woke to Aaron's screams coming from his room. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's knee.

"I've got it." She whispered groggily. She threw the blanket over her legs and climbed out of the bed. She slipped her robe over shoulders and quickly padded her way to Aaron's room. She opened the door to find him covered in sweat and thrashing on the bed. She moved to his bed and gently shook his small form.

"Aaron, sweetie wake up." She said softly. Aaron fluttered open his eyes and looked up at her. He flung his arms around her neck and climbed into her lap.

"Dr. Callie! Make him stop, please make him stop." He cried, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Callie rubbed small circles into his back as she whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. We made him stop. He can't hurt you again. You're safe here. He can't come back to hurt you."

"Why did mommy leave me? Why did she go back to him? Does she not love me anymore?" he asked in a small voice. It broke Callie's heart to see him hurting like this. This was not what she had wanted for him when she gave him up for adoption. She had hoped that he would have had a better life with them than she could have given him. She never in a million years thought that she would have her son in her arms again.

"I can't answer that question, baby. Maybe she wanted you to have a better life, away from him."

"Then why didn't we leave him behind and be a family just the two of us?"

" I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes mommies do things that we don't always understand but in the end it can be better for you. She told me that she wanted me and Arizona to look after you. That's why we worked so hard to make sure you got to come home with us." She said, smoothing back his dark hair.

"Will she come back for me? She has to." He said looking up at her with tear filled eyes. Callie sighed.

"I don't know, sweetie. But you can stay here forever if you want."

"I don't think so. I need to be with my mommy. She needs me. I have to protect her."

"But who's going to protect you?"

"I will. I'm a big boy. I can protect me and my mommy." He said proudly. Callie couldn't help but smile at his eagerness to protect the woman who raised him.

"Come on. I think this big boy need a glass of milk and a cookie to chase away those bad dreams." Callie said and ruffled his hair. Aaron's eyes went wide and smiled.

"Really, after bedtime?"

"Well you had your nightmare during bedtime, so it's only logical that you get your milk and cookie during bedtime. Don't you?" she replied poking him in the side. Aaron nodded and jumped off the bed and ran to his door.

"Come on, Dr. Callie!" he said holding his hand to her. Callie got up and walked to him and took his small hand in hers and let him lead her to the kitchen. To her surpise, Arizona was in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk and had the cookies from the cabinet down. Callie grinned and walked around the island to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered into her ear.

"No problem. If he's anything like you, cookie and milk always make nightmares seem small." She responded and kissed her cheek.

Aaron jumped up onto the stool and smiled eagerly as the cookies were placed in front of him. He took one and took a large bite and looked up at Callie, tilting his head to the side. Arizona giggled. Callie did the same thing when she was curious about something.

"What's going on in that head of yours big guy?" She asked. Aaron stared at Callie for a few more seconds then looked to Arizona.

"We have the same eyes." He stated. Callie froze where she stood. Arizona slipped her hand around Callie's waist.

"Oh yeah?" Arizona asked. Aaron nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't have the same eyes as my mom and dad. That's cause I'm adopted. But I have the same eyes as Dr. Callie. That's cool!" he said and went back to eating his cookies as if he'd said nothing at all. Callie finally let herself breath. She wasn't ready to let him know that she was his mom. He was still so hurt, and she didn't want to add to that pain. Callie kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Hey buddy. I'm going to have Arizona stay up with you for a little bit. I need to go do something real quick. But don't stay up to late. You get to go meet your new teacher at your new school tomorrow." She said and walked away. Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

Callie walked into the small office that Arizona had set up for the both of them when Callie moved in. She walked to the desk they share and opened the drawer that belonged to her. She pulled out a worn, leather bound journal. She ran her hand over the cracked cover and sighed. She'd kept this journal since the day her son was born. Each year, wrote an entry on his birthday telling how much she loved him, and missed him. Each entry was as if she were writing to him. She sat down at the desk and opened up the book to the next blank page. She hadn't been able to write an entry this year. She felt it was finally time.

_My darling son, _

_This entry is a few days late, but the reasons behind it are more than acceptable. Never in the ten years that I have lived without you did I dream you'd be just down the hall from me. I still remember the day you were born. It was both the most joyous and painful day of my life. Staring into your bright eyes, my own eyes, I felt more love than I have ever felt for anyone before. I still don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you my sweet boy. The name your parents gave you is so foreign to me. Aaron…you will always be my Jamie. The sweet little boy I spent sleepless nights crying over, crying if I had made the right choice. Having you here now, makes me realize I had done the wrong thing. I am to blame for everything wrong in your life. Please understand, that I didn't abandon you baby. I gave you away thinking you'd have the best life. A life I didn't think I could give you. Your real father hurt me so bad, took away so much of me that I didn't think I could love you properly. Don't you think that I never loved you, please don't. I have never stopped loving you. I hope that one day, you will forgive me for what I've done. I can never forgive myself for giving you to those people. I love you, Aaron. _

_Love always, _

_Mom_

Satisfied she placed the ribbon in between the pages and closed the book. She sighed and laid the book on the desktop and left the room. She listened for movement from the kitchen but it was quiet. She crept up the stairs and heard the soothing voice of her girlfriend coming from Aaron's room. She walked to the doorway and stood outside, listening as Arizona reading him a story.

"Goodnight, Aaron." Arizona whispered and exited the room. She jumped as she saw Callie outside the room.

"Jesus, Calliope hang a bell around your neck or something." She said and settled into her girlfriend's arms.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You should have. He adores you. The whole time you were gone he asked questions about you. He wanted to know everything. I didn't know what exactly to tell him, so I told him to ask you."

"Thank you, for everything. You've been amazing though all of this. You didn't have to be but you are." She whispered. Callie kissed the top of her head and dragged her back to bed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we will have a few nights like these." She whispered and snuggled into bed with the love of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacing was something that Callie had come accustom to since her Aaron had come to live with her. She paced the hall outside his room each morning, waiting for him to wake up, just to make sure he had a good night. Today she was pacing the foyer, her cell phone firmly gripped in her hand. She was supposed to hear from social services today. She had received a phone call yesterday informing her that Angelica had been found and was being questioned. She had been staying with her mother in New Mexico. Callie should have known, since that was where the couple had lived when Callie had chosen them to be Aaron's parents. Callie stopped and sighed as she looked at her phone once more, just in case she missed the ring. A pair of arms slipped around her waist, causing her to jump.

"Calm down, baby. They'll call." Arizona whispered, kissing her cheek. Callie relaxed in her arms.

"I know, but I hate waiting. What if she's changed her mind? I don't know if I can give him up again. I always told myself that if I could go back and change my mind, I would have." She said, turning in her arms.

"I have no doubt that you would have. But you need to calm down, You're just going to make yourself sick."

"I can't help it, Arizona. I'm terrified." She said. Arizona pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I can't be here with you, but I have to go to work. Please, call me and let know what happens." She said and stood on her toes to kiss her.

"I promise. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"That's not possible." She said and flash her smile at her girlfriend before leaving. Once Arizona was gone she began to pace again. She knew that she should just relax but she couldn't. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She hated the quiet. Aaron was at school, which he seemed to love. He settled in quickly in the school, but was still withdrawn, but what kid wouldn't be with what he had been through? She just wished she could take away everything that had happened to him. It just wasn't fair. She blamed herself time and time again for giving him to that man. She froze as her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the number staring back at her and she hesitantly slid her finger across the screen to answer the phone.

"H..Hello?" she said, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Dr. Torres?" the voice on the other end replied.

"This is her."

"Hello. This is Miss Harper with Child Protective Services." The younger woman explained. Callie let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Hello."

"I know that you're probably freaking out, and that's understandable. As I told you before when I called, we have located Mrs. Manchester. We had the local authorities there to hold her until we could question her about her disappearance and see where she stands on Aaron's well being. Because of her abandonment, Aaron would not be returned to her until we prove that she was of capability to care for him." She explained. Callie's heart began to race. She could lose her son again. She stopped walking and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

"Callie, are you there?" Miss Harper asked.

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry."

"It's okay. We found her and she was taken into custody for questioning. Callie, she gave up her rights to him." Miss Harper told her. Callie couldn't believe what she heard.

"I'm sorry can you please say that again?"

"He's yours, Callie. That is if you still want…" she said but Callie cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes!" she yelled then apologized for being rude.

"That's fine. She signed the papers, making him an official ward of the state, but I have the adoption papers here ready for you and Arizona to sign." Miss Harper explained, a smile spreading across her face as she heard the sobs from the other end of the line.

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Really. You will still have to go in front of a judge, but you are getting him, Callie. Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said and hung up with the young social worker. Callie could barely contain her excitement. She didn't want to wait till Arizona came home or call her. She grabbed her keys from the key ring and closed up the house. She hopped into her Jeep Liberty and drove to the hospital.

"Hey, what's your name?" A little girl asked, walking up to Aaron as he sat alone on the playground. Aaron looked up at her, smiling. Her hair was in pig tails and her blue eyes stared down at him. She was younger than him, probably a kindergartener or first grader.

"I'm Aaron. Who are you?" he asked, offering her a piece of his cookie that Callie had packed in his lunch that morning. She smiled brightly and took the piece.

"Emily Nicole Maynard." She said proudly. Aaron laughed at her enthusiasm.

"That's a pretty name, Emily."

"Thank you!" she responded and shoved the sugar cookie into her mouth.

"You're welcome. What grade are you in?"

"First grade but I am very smart."

"I see. I'm in 4th."

"My brother's in 4th grade too! Do you know him?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"I don't know. It's my first day here."

"It is? Why?" she asked. Aaron didn't want to talk about what happened, especially with someone so little.

"I just moved is all."

"Oh…" she said, her voice rising in pitch over the simple word.

"Yea." He whispered, kicking his foot at a stray rock on the pavement. Emily smiled brightly at him and just as the bell rang the end of recess she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Aaron. I'll play with you tomorrow!" she said and skipped off. Aaron wiped off the kiss, and slowly returned to the school.

Callie entered the hospital, running straight to the elevator. She pressed it and waited but her impatience got the best of her.

"Screw it!" she said and turned to go to the stairs. She ran up the 3 flights of stairs to the peds floor and burst through the doors, out of breath. She spotted her girlfriend at the nurses' station her head buried in a chart.

"Arizona!" she yelled across the hall causing every head to turn in her direction. Arizona's eyes widened and she closed the chart. Callie jogged up to her and kissed her.

"Callie, stop." She said pushing her away, embarrassed.

"He's ours! She gave him up. He's staying with us! My son is home for good." She said, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Arizona pulled her into a hug.

"I had no doubt that he would. You just needed to hear it for yourself." She said and reached up to wipe away the tears across her girlfriends face. Callie smiled brightly down at the shorter woman.

"I can't believe it. He's mine, Arizona. I have him back, forever." She said and hugged her once more.

"Let's celebrate tonight. We can go anywhere Aaron wants to go, after he finishes his homework of course." Arizona suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. How do we tell him?" she asked. She knew that this would hurt him, and she didn't want to hurt him in anyway. But she knew that he had to know that Angelica wasn't coming back for him. She also didn't know how to tell him about her being his mother.

"How about we wait on that? We can let him know later, when he's more comfortable around us." She explained. Callie nodded and kissed her softly.

"I gotta get home before Aaron does. I love you!" she said and left the hospital.

Later that evening, after their night of celebration, Callie and Arizona sat in the living room watching a movie as Aaron worked on what was left of his home work at the coffee table.

"Callie?" he whispered looking up at the couple.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any tape? I ripped my paper."

"Sure. It's in the den. It should be on my desk."

"Thanks!" he said and walked off. He stepped into the den and looked at the desks trying to find the tape. He found it on the desk next to the wall behind a old book. He reached over and grabbed it but knocked the book onto the floor. The book opened up to where the ribbon marker held its place. Aaron bent over to pick it up but saw his name in the text written on the page. He got curious and read from the beginning of the page. He gripped the book tightly in his hands and walked out of the room, his head spinning in confusion and hurt. He walked up to the couch, staring in front of him. Arizona saw him standing there out of the corner of her eye and sat up.

"Aaron?" she asked causing Callie to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. He was holding her journal. The journal she had kept since the day he was born.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice small. Callie untangled herself from Arizona's arms and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him. He stepped away from her, shaking his head.

"Why? Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you want me?" he asked, hysterical. Callie reached for him, but he backed away again.

"I did love you, Aaron. I loved you so much."

"No you didn't! You gave me away. You gave me to him. He hurt me. I hate you!" he said and threw the book at her and ran up the stairs. She heard the door of his bedroom slam close. She felt her legs give way and she fell to the floor on her bottom. She picked up the book, clutching it to her chest as she sobbed. She felt Arizona's dainty arms wrap around her shoulders, and her head lean against her own.

"He'll forgive you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Don't think like that. He'll forgive you, Callie. He just needs time." She whispered and kissed her temple. Callie cried until she couldn't cry anymore and had fallen asleep curled in Arizona's arms on the floor.


	8. AN

Hey guys sorry about not updating this story as I should. I'm at a block with it. I'm also extremely busy with work and theatre so I've not had a lot of time to update any of my stories. Again I apologize! Also I am recovering from a broken wrist and can't type for long.


End file.
